1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a digital image receiving apparatus having media drives for reading image information from storage media, an image information processor for processing the image information to display a plurality of images of the image information read by the media drives in thumbnail image form on a display, and an order information processor for creating order information including particulars of prints from an order given by a customer for prints of the respective thumbnail images displayed on this display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital image receiving apparatus constructed as described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) 2001-160103, for example. When a medium storing image information acquired with a digital camera is set to this receiving apparatus, a liquid crystal screen forming part of the receiving apparatus displays, in thumbnail images, the image information stored in the medium. The liquid crystal screen includes a touch panel by means of which the operator can input order information relating to a printing order i.e. which images should be printed. After printing information including the image information and order information is inputted, the apparatus prints a copy of the order to be given to the customer. A photo processing shop receives the copy of the order from the customer, and transmits the printing information from the receiving apparatus to a printing apparatus through a data transmission network. The printing apparatus uses the image information included in the printing information successively transmitted from the receiving apparatus, to form its copy images on silver bromide printing paper. As a rule, such receiving apparatus is operated by the customer, to contribute to labor saving at the photo processing shop.
Such a digital image receiving apparatus creates thumbnail images from the image information inputted by the customer. The customer, while looking at the small thumbnail images displayed on the display, makes an order for prints by selecting image information to be printed and setting the numbers of prints. It is of course important the thumbnail images are distinctly displayed in a table. In order not to keep the customer waiting, it is also necessary to minimize the time taken from setting of a medium until the thumbnail images appearing on the display.
The apparatus disclosed in the patent publication noted above displays thumbnail images as follows. When image information stored in a medium includes full size image data, or image data proper, and thumbnail image data of smaller amount of data than the full-size image data (i.e. reduced image data), the thumbnail image data included in the image information is used to display thumbnail images in a table. When no thumbnail image data is included, thumbnail image data is created from the full-size image data to display thumbnail images in a table.
However, thumbnail images included in image information (generally called image file) are of variable sizes depending on programs used to create the image information. For example, different digital cameras that create image files in time of photography provide different size thumbnail images. Certain types of digital cameras produce very small thumbnail images suited for display on their small liquid crystal screens. Thus, even though thumbnail images are included in the image information, such images may be extremely obscure when displayed on the display of the digital image receiving apparatus. Conventionally, therefore, whether or not thumbnail image data is included in image information, thumbnail image data is always created from fill-size image data for display. However, it is time-consuming to expand, in memory, full-size image data having a very large image data size, and then create thumbnail image data therefrom. The customer may be irritated by the time taken from setting of the medium until thumbnail images appear on the display.